<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Switch by louminocity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813722">The Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminocity/pseuds/louminocity'>louminocity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baker Miya Osamu, Knight Sakusa Kiyoomi, M/M, Prince Miya Atsumu, Single Parent Suna Rintarou, Suna Kazumi (OC), the Miyas are not twins here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminocity/pseuds/louminocity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my very first fic, and I hope y'all like it! I had a lot of fun brainstorming for this fic, since I've always had interest in things related to Medieval times and royalties. Enjoy!~</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my very first fic, and I hope y'all like it! I had a lot of fun brainstorming for this fic, since I've always had interest in things related to Medieval times and royalties. Enjoy!~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miya Osamu runs a bakery in the streets of Hikari, the central city of Inarizaki Kingdom. He had been baking and serving customers for a living, and though his love for baking, cooking, and all things done within the kitchen drove him to do these things, he felt chained onto the same routine.</p>
<p>Miya Atsumu, Prince of Inarizaki Kingdom and heir to the throne, was sick of his suffocating lifestyle—pacing through halls and lonely rooms, filled with nothing but the hymns of silence.</p>
<p>With the desperate want of something new to happen in their lives, one coincidence changes everything for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I. 運命 Unmei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>運命 Unmei<br/>—fate, destiny, doom</p><p>Osamu Miya was accompanied by his best friend's daughter to shop for ingredients they needed for their bakery, Pan Patisserie, when they bump into someone that pretty much looked like his mirrored image.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a busy Saturday morning. Though it was a day free from customers' nagging and constant pacing back and forth from the kitchen to the counter, Miya Osamu was occupied with babysitting duty. He and Suna Kazumi wandered through the streets of Hikari City, the center of the Kingdom of Inarizaki, looking for ingredients they needed for the bakery. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu loved it—baking, cooking, everything done within the kitchen. He felt it was a gift the gods bestowed on him when he was still in the womb of his mother, when he was still unknowingly existent. And he grew up honing his skill, mixing herbs and spices, flour and eggs, coming up with recipes that turned out to be extraordinary dishes as well as those that result to horrible stenches and taste. Osamu loved it all, but he felt like he was running in circles, chained to a pole.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazumi stay close! Your father would kill me if I lost ya!" He panted, trying to catch up with the little girl as she zoomed her way towards one of her favorite fruit stalls in the crowded streets of the city.</p><p> </p><p>Suna Kazumi was <em>fast</em>, and Osamu knew the little one got it from her father, Suna Rintarou, which had been his friend since he and his mother decided to move to the Inarizaki Kingdom from the small village of Unsei in the heart of the Itachiyama Kingdom. Rintarou was the first and only friend he had, and Osamu was beyond thankful to have him. They have gone through a <em>lot</em>. Rintarou was there when Osamu's mother died when he was thirteen, and he was there for Rintarou when his wife left him some days after she gave birth to Kazumi. They were there through sunny days and stormy nights, through springs and winters.</p><p> </p><p>And now that Rintarou's daughter is seven, turning eight in a month or two, he felt just as lucky as his best friend to have her.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no." Osamu huffed as he saw Kazumi bumping onto a cloaked person.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow. Wha— Osamu how did you—?" Kazumi looked up to a man with the same features as the bakery owner. Same nose, same gaze, same built, same brown hair with bangs side-swept. Though his hooded and covered figure hindered the sun from showing too much of his face, little Suna had good eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Your Hi—I-I mean, <em>Achi</em>. Are you alright?" A taller man with raven locks and obsidian eyes, which seemed to be Osamu's doppelganger's companion, hurriedly went to him. He as well wore a cloak, and Kazumi found them even more suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, Omi." The man who looked very much like Kazumi's father's friend told the taller.</p><p> </p><p>"Kazumi! I am very, very sorry. My friend's daughter here—<em>holy shit</em>." Osamu came running towards the three, panting. "Why the hell do you look like me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Achi, should I cut his head off—" The taller tried to reach for his sides but was cut off by the brunet.</p><p> </p><p>"That is very much unnecessary. Omi." </p><p> </p><p>"Woah, are you two twins or something?" Kazumi asked, switching her gaze from Osamu to his doppelganger, eyes glinting in amazement.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu sighed. "I'm really sorry about my little friend 'ere. We promise to be more careful so we don't bump into people anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Carry on." The brunet smiled brightly, adjusting his cloak's hood so the sunlight does not peer through his face, and bent down to pat Kazumi's head. "So your name's Kazumi, kid? What are you up to so early on a Saturday?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Kazumi! Suna Kazumi! This is my dad's best friend, Osamu! Miya Osamu! He's a great baker! We're out to buy ingredients for the bakery—"</p><p> </p><p>"Jeez, Umi. 'Yer spittin' <em>too much</em> info, here!"</p><p> </p><p>The brunet only breathed out a subtle laugh. <em>He was a baker, hm,</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, mister. That's a pretty bracelet!" The little girl's eyes locked onto the bronze bracelet that delicately held onto the <em>mirror man's</em> wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, this? It's a gift."</p><p> </p><p>"I read something about those! It's a Kitsune bracelet, right?"</p><p> </p><p>The brunet scoffed and ruffled on her hair, slightly disheveling it. "For a kid, you're pretty smart."</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p>"Papa! We're back! And we got a <em>ton</em> of clementines!" Kazumi ran to Rintarou immediately as she entered the bakery. </p><p> </p><p>"There's my princess." He let go of the mop he was holding and carried her up in his arms, kissing her temple. "Clementines? I haven't had those for years."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? It's all thanks to this odd man with the Kitsune bracelet! It's <em>really</em> cool he looked like Osamu, too!" She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and nuzzled her face on his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Heck, it was creepy." The bakery owner set the sack of flour and bag of various ingredients and fruits onto the worktable by the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>The bakery was what provided Osamu and the Sunas money to pay for their taxes and provide for themselves. Despite the city having several bakeries here and there, it was all if the all-powerful Ceres, goddess of grains, were in their favor, flooding their workplace often with locals and foreign customers. Pan Patisserie was a product of hard work of Rintarou and Osamu, a product of them wanting to earn and establish a life different from their youth. They found the place when they were fourteen of age, buying groceries for Rintarou's parents, abandoned in the middle of the city with its walls a slight charcoal. Its roof was adorned with holes and overgrown vines and moss, windows shattered—all in all, it was in bad shape. By the time they were of legal age, they decided to buy it and build it on their own.</p><p> </p><p>"Osamu! C'mon! Get me my clementines!" Kazumi pouted while she kicked her feet, still clinging onto her father.</p><p> </p><p>"Umi, what's the magic word?" Rintarou raised an eyebrow on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" Kazumi softly said, almost inaudible.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that? I couldn't hear you?" Sharp eyes glimmered in what Osamu interpreted as Rintarou’s precious love for his daughter, and he turned his head to lean his ear a bit closer to her head.</p><p> </p><p>Kazumi puckered her lips and kissed her father's cheek, one that echoed through the silence of the kitchen. "Pretty <em>please</em>, Samu!"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Here 'ya go." Osamu gladly held out two pieces of clementines to her, which she gladly took and started peeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Umi, let's help ou—"</p><p> </p><p>The little girl giggled as she stuffed a piece of the fruit onto Rintarou's mouth, stopping him mid sentence. "It's sweet, Papa! Eat up, eat up!"</p><p> </p><p>Osamu could not help but smile at the scene before him. Rintarou had gone through so much, and he was happy that despite that, he was given someone that radiates joy like the sun’s blaring heat on a summer day. Though Kazumi never got to see nor know her mother, she was blessed with a loving father like Rintarou, and a hardworking uncle like Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>Despite the cold breeze that seeped through the windows of the kitchen that day, Osamu felt warm and fuzzy on the inside, getting to see the smiles plastered on the Sunas’ faces.</p><p> </p><p>✧✧✧</p><p> </p><p>“Omi, you’ve been familiar with everything within the city, right?” </p><p> </p><p>Deep within the palace’s library, Prince Miya Atsumu was occupied, trying to fill in his agenda for the week. Luckily, he had not a single urgent matter to deal with. </p><p> </p><p>The prince was intrigued with what happened some moments ago in the streets of the city. He had a ton of questions that needed answers—why was there someone of the same face as he, how come they were of the same last name, and why does he know of him only now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” His protector and one of the kingdom’s knight, Sakusa Kiyoomi, stood tall behind him. Sakusa was the one who keeps him company and ensures him of his safety and anonymity when he wishes to wander outside the cold stone walls of the palace.</p><p> </p><p>He had long entrusted his life to that man of loyalty and bravery when they first met—he owed Sakusa his life after the raven saved his, pulling him up from a trap the hunters had set deep in the woods when they were still young. In return, the Prince’s father, King Miya Yamada, knighted him and dubbed him to be his protector until time permits. They have been good friends for more than a decade, and consider each other as brothers. </p><p> </p><p>“Kenma still runs the archives?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Your Highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have him look up on a man named Miya Osamu.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg, I finally did chap one. Thanks so much for reading! Uh,, I'm actually out of words,, so I'll just see y'all in the next update!! ^-^</p><p>xx, Lou.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>